MIMO (multi-input multi-output) communication uses multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to exploit the spatial domain for spatial multiplexing and/or spatial diversity. In spatial multiplexing, MIMO is used to increase the capacity of a communications link by transmitting independent data streams in the same time slot and frequency band simultaneously from each transmit antenna, and differentiating multiple data streams at the receiver using channel information about each propagation path. A MIMO-OFDM system transmits independent OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) modulated data from multiple antennas simultaneously. The digital data to be transmitted by a MIMO-OFDM transmitter is encoded into frequency domain symbols by a modulation scheme such as QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) which symbols are then used to generate the OFDM symbols. The digital encoding may include added bits to be used for correcting or detecting errors in transmission (e.g., FEC or forward error correction). In what is referred to as per-antenna coding or horizontal encoding, each information symbol is transmitted over only one antenna.